The invention herein relates to the provision of a barrier wall which surrounds the prongs of an electrical outlet plug for preventing a small child from contacting the prongs at a time when they may be electrically energized.
Conventional electrical outlet plugs typically are formed of a plug body which may be roughly semi-spherical in shape. Two or three prongs typically extend from the flat face of the plug body. An electrical wire may extend through an opening into the center of the curved portion of the body, for physical connection, by clamps or screws, to portions of the prongs located within the body. The physical shape and size of the body may vary, depending upon the particular kind of electrical plug used.
In some plugs, the wire may come in to the plug from a different direction than that set forth above. in other plugs, two prongs are used and in other plugs, an additional grounding or third prong may also be used. The foregoing electrical plugs are conventional. Although there are variances in sizes, shapes, and general constructions, in essence, all include a plug body, two or three prongs, and an electrical wire entering into the body for connection to the inner ends of the prongs.
Such electrical outlet plugs ordinarily are plugged into wall-type sockets or receptacles which have two or three sockets or openings to receive the corresponding plug prongs. The receptacle member or body ordinarily is secured within the wall of a supporting structure. Usually a face plate is positioned over the exposed portion of the receptacle body to cover the adjacent wall surface and any spaces which may otherwise appear between the wall surface and receptacle body.
The receptacle ordinarily is connected by wires to the electrical system within the wall or structure for energizing the receptacle. Thus, when the prongs of the plug are inserted into the openings or slots in the receptacle, electrical contact is provided for transmitting electricity through the plug wire to the electrically energized device connected to the opposite end of the wire.
In ordinary electrical plug-receptacle combinations, the plug is closely fitted against the receptacle exposed face or the receptacle cover plate face, as the case may be, so that the prongs are concealed within the openings or slots in the receptacle. However, while the plug is inserted or removed, or is partially inserted, portions of the prongs are exposed while the prongs are still electrically energized. Ordinarily, an adults fingers are too large to contact the partially exposed, still energized, prong portions. However, a small child, particularly a very young toddler, may get its fingers into contact with the exposed prong portions of a loosely or partially engaged plug or during the time the plug is being dislodged from the receptacle. Thus, the child may be exposed to an electrical shock which can be severe in the case of a very young child. Also, a child (or adult) may place something (bobby pin, etc.) against the prongs and be burned.
Where electrical wall receptacles are exposed, without plugs engaged therein, cover devices have been utilized to cover or conceal the slots so that a child's fingers cannot engage within the slots to produce an electrical shock. However, such types of covers are not feasible where a plug is partially engaged within the receptacle. Thus, the invention herein is concerned with a means for covering and concealling partially exposed electrical plug prongs to prevent child contact therewith, while the prongs are still electrically energized.